


The Average Size in Japan

by StrawberryRiceCake



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Smut, They are still in Aoba Johsai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:20:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26711320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryRiceCake/pseuds/StrawberryRiceCake
Summary: “I know for a fact! I measured it!” Oikawa’s face is red.“That’s really embarrassing.” Iwaizumi laughs at the taller boy.“Hey! Don’t laugh at me! Don’t act like you’ve never measured yours!” The captain remarks in a flustered panic.“I haven’t.” Iwaizumi says, coming down from his laughing fit.“Don’t lie to me! Every man as done it!”
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 103





	The Average Size in Japan

“Did you know the the average dick size in Japan is 5 inches?” Oikawa says out of the blue one day. Iwaizumi scrunches his face up in disgust, he would be more embarrassed if it wasn’t just the two of them in the club room at the moment.

“Well now I do. Thanks for that unnecessary information.” 

“I’m just saying! I guess it isn’t just my height that’s above average in Japan.” Oikawa wiggles his eyebrows. “If you catch my drift.”

Iwaizumi almost gags.

“There’s no way your dick is bigger than average. You? Please.” The ace scoffs.

“I know for a fact! I measured it!” Oikawa’s face is red. 

“That’s really embarrassing.” Iwaizumi laughs at the taller boy. 

“Hey! Don’t laugh at me! Don’t act like you’ve never measured yours!” The captain remarks in a flustered panic.

“I haven’t.” Iwaizumi says, coming down from his laughing fit.

“Don’t lie to me! Every man as done it!” Oikawa points at him accusingly. “So what’s your dick size, huh?” 

“I told you, I don’t know. I’ve never measured it.” Iwaizumi says, shaking his head. 

“You really haven’t?” Is he that confident about his size? Oikawa’s face heats up. 

“Show me!” 

“What?!” Iwaizumi’s eyebrows furrow but his eyes are blown wide.

“Show me your dick! I’ll show you mine and we can compare!” 

“No! What the fuck Shitty-kawa?!” Iwaizumi backs away from the captain.

“If you’re scared, I’ll show you mine first!” The captain says with a false sense of confidence. Oikawa hesitates for a moment, but swiftly grabs the elastic of his shorts and underwear and pulls them down to reveal himself. 

Iwaizumi glances down for a fraction of a moment before turning away and covering his eyes. His face is scarlet.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!” He saw it. Iwaizumi saw it. His heart was racing in his chest and he can feel the blood pounding in his ears.

“Just look! It’s not weird! We’re both guys here!” Oikawa says, his voice shaking. It’s obvious he’s nervous.

He doesn’t know if it’s just curiosity or if he really wants to see it, but Iwaizumi reluctantly looks down at Oikawa’s crotch. This time he really takes a good look at it. It’s flaccid so he can’t really judge the size.

“H-hey. Stop staring so much.” The captain says. 

“You’re the one who told me to look!” 

“I know but it’s weird! This is the first time someone else is looking at it.” Oikawa says shyly.

“No it’s not. We took baths together all the time as kids.”

“That’s different.” 

There’s a moment of awkward silence. Iwaizumi steals glances, going back and forth between Oikawa’s crotch and his red stained face.

“It’s small.” 

“That’s because I’m not hard!” Oikawa yells frantically.

“Then make it hard!”

“I can’t just will it to be hard, Iwa-Chan!” The captain gestures to his crotch.

“Then how am I supposed to know how big it actually is?!” Iwaizumi shouts back.

The two sit in silence again. Both exhaustingly embarrassed about their current conversation.

“I could... try.” Oikawa’s trembling hand slowly reaches down, hovering over himself.

An alarm goes off in Iwaizumi’s brain. He needs to snap out of this. He needs to tell Oikawa to stop it right now. Maybe he could punch him too, so that way it’ll seem like Iwaizumi definitely isn’t interested in watching this unfold. But he can’t. He wants to see this and this is the only chance he’ll ever have. So Iwaizumi says nothing. He swallows the lump in his throat and looks up at the taller boy with eager eyes. Oikawa’s face shows his nervousness, but he doesn’t look as if he’s opposed to the situation.

The captain finally grasps himself and starts to lightly tug up and down. If their hearts were racing before, then they would be pounding in their chests right now. Iwaizumi wonders if Oikawa could hear it with how loud it feels in his head.

Iwaizumi watches Oikawa’s length start to grow in his hand and he can hear the soft pants coming from his mouth. It’s surprisingly sexy and he can feel himself getting hotter.

“Iwa-Chan. It’s not fair. I shouldn’t be the only one doing this. You said you’d show me yours too.” Oikawa looks at the ace straight in the eye. Iwaizumi feels the lump starting to grow in the back of his throat again. He swallows it down.

“Yeah.” The ace slowly pulls down his own shorts and underwear so that they sit on his thighs, knowing full well that he never actually promised the taller boy that he’d actually show himself. He looks up to gage the captain’s reaction at his exposure. Oikawa’s eyes aren’t looking back at him, instead they are focused on his crotch. He’s surprised. It’s so much different than his own.

Iwaizumi hesitantly takes himself in his hand and starts tug. It’s rough and awkward since it’s dry, but he can feel himself starting to grow harder as time passes. 

This isn’t what friends do, they both know that, but they don’t stop. They don’t want to stop.

Soon enough, both of them are hard. They haven’t said anything to each other in a while. The only noise in the room is the soft pants coming from their mouths. Although they are still feeling a little awkward, they stare at each other as they pump themselves, as if they are getting off to each other.

Oikawa is shocked at the size of Iwaizumi. He knew his best friend has big muscles, but he never expected him to be large down there as well. Not only in length, but in girth too. The captain is a little embarrassed after talking big game about his own dick.

“It’s bigger now.” Oikawa says, talking about himself. “It can get a little bigger than this when I’m really in the mood.” As if he’s not very much in the middle already.

“How many inches did you say it was?” The ace steps forward a little. 

“What are you doing?” Iwaizumi was getting scarily close to the captain.

“You said you wanted to compare, so I’m going to put them side by side... you know, to compare.” 

Oikawa can’t help but think that this situation is strange. He didn’t voice it though, afraid that the ace will stop. Oikawa has wanted this for so long, but now that’s it’s actually happening, he can feel his body shaking. 

They are standing in front of each other now, Iwaizumi holding his dick straight so he could line it up next to Oikawa’s. He leans in a little closer so that the tip is touching just next to Oikawa’s base and his pre-cum wets the spot. This makes the captain shudder and the heat in his lower stomach grows hotter. Oikawa looks down to see that his tip - also dripping pre-cum - doesn’t quite meet Iwaizumi’s skin.

Iwaizumi smirks.

“I’m bigger.” 

The captain’s chest tightens.

“Oh shut up, Iwa-Chan!” As he tries to pull away, their lengths accidentally brush up against each other. Iwaizumi sucks in air through his teeth in surprise and Oikawa lets out a small moan. 

That felt unbelievably amazing. They stand still for second, both wondering if they should do it again. Oikawa hesitantly and just barely moves his hips to line up and brush against Iwaizumi’s length again. They both let out a breath, trying to hold back their moans. 

Iwaizumi can feel his entire body tingle every time Oikawa brushes against him. He can tell the captain feels it too because even though it’s the lightest of touches, he shudders every time there’s contact. 

Although the momentary contact feels good, it’s not enough for Iwaizumi. He needs more. He wants to feel himself right up against the taller boy. 

“Can I...” Iwaizumi starts to say.

“Yes.” Oikawa answers a little to quickly. He doesn’t even know what Iwaizumi was going to offer, but then again, neither does Iwaizumi. How can people even say these things out loud? 

The ace leans himself a little closer to the taller boy and grabs both of their cocks with his hand to press them together. 

“Fuck...” Oikawa shakily moans and rests his head on Iwaizumi’s shoulder. The feeling of having them completely pressed up against each other is euphoric. He can feel his legs shaking in pleasure.

The ace tries to calm himself down with a few deep breaths. He pumps his hand slightly to test it out and Oikawa presses his head harder into his shoulder with a sudden moan. The captain steadies himself by gripping Iwaizumi’s hips.

This felt so good. It was freaking them out how amazing this felt. Iwaizumi didn’t know if they could even go back to being friends after this but he didn’t care because it felt so good. 

The ace starts to grow little less weary and began pumping longer and stronger strokes. He can feel the captain’s shaky breath on his neck and it’s giving him goosebumps.

Oikawa suddenly ruts his hips up to feel more friction. Their cocks are both coated in pre-cum so they slide against each other perfectly. The ace didn’t hold back his groan and he could feel the pressure in his dick rise.

“Fuck... Oikawa don’t do that so suddenly. I almost...” he trails off, embarrassed that he almost came from just a small movement. He stops pumping for a second to calm down. Oikawa lifts his head from the ace’s shoulder to look him in the eye. Their noses brush up against each other and their eyelids are heavy. 

“I’m sorry.” Oikawa breathes out. It’s practically a whisper and the ace can feel the air from his mouth graze his lips. The hairs on the back of his neck stand up and prickle.

Iwaizumi resumes to his stroking as they look each other in the eye. Their faces are centimeters apart from each other. All it would take is one of them to lean forward, but neither of them do.

Iwaizumi’s hand pumps faster and Oikawa’s knees buckle. The captain shuts his eyes tightly and supports himself by wrapping arms around the ace’s shoulders. He rests his forehead against Iwaizumi’s, both of them plastered in sweat. 

He can feel himself reaching his climax. The pressure is building up to the point where it’s unbearable. His eyes start to well up due to the pleasure. 

“Iwa-Chan... I’m gonna... ah... it’s gonna happen... soon...”

Oikawa thrusts his hips into the other boys hand. Iwaizumi is taken aback at first but starts to pumps his hand even harder. He also can’t control the movement of his hips so he starts to mimic the captain’s thrusts. 

It’s slippery and wet, but it’s also incredible. The heavy breathing tickling each other’s skin, the firmness of Iwaizumi’s grasp, the soft moans they can’t control, the friction of them sliding their hips against each other: all of that combined make their minds blind with pleasure. 

Oikawa grips the ace’s shoulders hard and shakes uncontrollably while thrusting throughout his orgasm. He moans right into Iwaizumi’s ear, which sends the ace over the edge. The pressure is finally being released from his dick as he also orgasms, cum sticking to the captain’s stomach. They ride out the remaining of their orgasm with a few small thrusts and pressing their bodies against each other as much as they possibly could.

Iwaizumi is the first to pull away and he takes a seat on the bench. The contrast of the cool bench against his hot body is satisfying. Oikawa falls down to the floor without the support of Iwaizumi’s shoulders to keep him up. Both of them are out of breath and covered in sweat. 

Oikawa looks up at the ace and stifles a laugh. The ace shoots him a quizzical look.

“Your hair is all messed up.” The captain tries to cover his laughs with his hand. Iwaizumi’s hair was standing up in multiple directions and his bangs are stuck to his forehead from the sweat.

“Really? You’re gonna laugh now after we just did that?” Iwaizumi scowls at him.

“I’m sorry.” Oikawa says but doesn’t mean it. He smiles widely. “I can’t believe we just did that.” 

“Yeah... now I feel gross. I’m all sweaty and covered in cum.” Iwaizumi looks down at his shirt that has slightly soaked up Oikawa’s release. It’s thick and white and most of it just just sitting on top of his shirt. 

“So am I.” Oikawa chuckles and looks down at the mess Iwaizumi left him on his stomach.

The two look at each other longingly. There’s not a lot of emotion behind the stare, but they both know their relationship has changed. 

“So what now?” Iwaizumi asks hesitantly. 

“We... we could... go out? If you want?” Oikawa doesn’t seem confident in his question, but he knows that there has to be at least some attraction to each other if they just got off together.

“Like.. date?” Iwaizumi’s cheeks grow red. He has to make sure that Oikawa feels the same way as he does about him. He doesn’t want to misunderstand the situation and embarrass himself.

“Yeah... if you wanna.” 

“I’d... I’d like that.” The ace grins which causes the captain to smile and relax. 

“Let’s clean up.” 

The two awkwardly wipe themselves off with their towels and change their clothing in a content silence. Once they both feel more comfortable, they bend down to grab their bags when they realize how close their faces are again. 

They both hesitatly turn to look at each other. 

Oikawa’s eyes flicker between Iwaizumi’s lips and eyes before slowly leaning in pressing lightly against them. He presses back and softly moves his lips to deepen the kiss. 

They both pull away with a smile. 

“I love you, Iwa-Chan.” Oikawa reaches his hand up to runs his hands through his boyfriend’s hair.

“Shut up.” The ace says lovingly, his face plastered with a smile. He leans in and pecks Oikawa’s lips again.


End file.
